harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Michael Corner
Picture from Order of the Phoenix film? I was at my local book store today, and I was flicking through a book called Dumbledore's Army Deluxe Poster Book. In it, this picture http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/File:DAOOP.jpg has the character names listed by them. The picture labels the kid with the long hair on the extreme left as Michael Corner. He is also the kid that sits next to Ginny in the Hog's Head. Does anyone know if this is official or not? The problem with the picture is that it labels the character of Nigel as Colin Creevey, though. - Cavalier One 19:52, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :The image above is inaccessible (even with User Rights to view/restore), through digging (Google), I found the following, with another level of digging for their possible sources: :*https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/516r0wFGzXL.jpg :**https://www.amazon.com/NELSON-SHIRM-Michael-Corner-Zacharias/dp/B00ITX89GM/ :*https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51b4VzlcQuL.jpg :**https://www.amazon.com/SHIRM-NELSON-Zacharias-Michael-Corner/dp/B00ITX8A0M/ :*http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51fFVOSK-0L.jpg :**https://www.amazon.com/NELSON-SHIRM-Michael-Corner-Zacharias/dp/B00ITX8AIE/ :*http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51XY8+YiRVL.jpg :**https://www.amazon.com/RYAN-NELSON-Michael-Corner-Phoenix/dp/B00ITX8B5G/ :*http://www.starwarsautographcollecting.com/Autographs/HarryPotter/RyanNelsonHP2.jpg :**http://www.starwarsautographcollecting.com/Autographs/HarryPotter/RyanNelson.htm :I got the urls from a "image resizing" site that just gathered a bunch of images for resizing, so no guarantee that the sources are where they were first used for. And dunno if the 2 that specified "Michael Corner" is proof enough to say Nelson is in fact Corner. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:19, March 27, 2019 (UTC) ::It's interesting that only two of the photos have the credit Michael Corner and the others do not. I can't help but feel that the actor was hired to just portray the slightly creepy boy and then fans just cast him on their own as Michael Corner lol. The book was not official and CavalierOne noted another mistake in labelling Nigel as Colin. ::I personally think that the infobox pic and any info connected only to that pic should be put in BTS and include a note that a potential but unverified actor might be Ryan Nelson. Does anyone have any thoughts about that suggestion? - Kates39 (talk) 13:44, March 28, 2019 (UTC) :::IDK if this was overlooked, or if the community consent was to accept that Ryan Nelson played him, since an image of his character has been used from very early on (over a decade ago) and we missed out? I don't mind either way (previously minded because I didn't find any ties, and while the new findings can be dubious, it was a lot better than nothing imo lol). I feel bad for saying this, but chances are, you can probably make the adjustment and no one will notice/care? Dx If they do, then they'll know where to raise their opinions. I'm saying this because a lot of my questions on Talk pages were never answered (not even sure if anyone read them lol) so if you want some visible progress, perhaps just changing it would be the fastest route. :::But yeah, I'm actually more confused and concerned the following sections (only read them just now) Appearance in Deathly Hallows film & Jack Read or Ben Jakes?, not even sure if the supposed source can be trusted as the person claimed to have been present in all films? This page seems to have problems easily gone unnoticed.... D; --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:09, March 28, 2019 (UTC) :::: It was probably overlooked! I don't think this is a popular topic of discussion because we have spent a lot of time debating this on several articles and no-one else has had an opinion yet lol. I feel that doing the change is the best chance of anyone noticing and even caring without going on personal talk pages and asking for input! ;D :::: I wish I knew where that OP who uploaded the photo got the idea it was Corner from (it's where adding sources proves helpful) but they went inactive a long time ago. Perhaps it was that book you and Cavalier One found but it's not an official book and you have the wonder where they got it from. I think I'm just going to put it in BTS later and see what happens. - Kates39 (talk) 23:49, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Blood Status Shouldn't it be mentioned that he's either a half-blood or a pure-blood. I tries putting it in there, but it was removed. But other articles have "half-blood or pure-blood" in the blood status. :I added "half-blood or pure-blood" to the infobox with a footnote to explain the logic. Rowling's class list from Harry Potter and Me gives Michael's blood status as half-blood, but this cannot be considered canon, since it also has him in Hufflepuff. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 16:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Skin colour Doesn't Hermione refer to Michael's skin when she says "the dark one"?--Rodolphus 19:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) She most likely is referring to his hair colour. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 19:44, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Desite his portrayal as Caucasian in the films, there is nothing definitive saying that Michael was not dark-skinned, is there? JKR was not specific in those kinds of minor details. Oftenl8 19:48, July 27, 2011 (UTC)z I always assumed "the dark one' meant 'the one who appeard to have a dark personality', but If you want to assume it's skin/hair color then I know there are words in Spanish that mean both. Moreno (or morena) means pretty much dark haired and skinned, so it could always mean something like that. 09:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Appearance in Deathly Hallows film I've noticed that it is stated in this article that he will appear in the second Deathly Hallows film. Is there a source for this? -Smonocco 22:14, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :No, there's not. Hell, he isn't even confirmed as having appeared in OoTP. 07:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I found a source that states that he is portrayed by Jack Read in the final two films.http://www.thevillageidiots.co.uk/idiots/ Jack Read or Ben Jakes? Is he played by Jack Read or Ben Jakes? In the link that the guy above give it said that ben jakes played corner. Should we change it? I actually remember the website listed Jack read as the one who played corner but that was a months ago.Zaki alwi 09:55, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Patronus. Is it in the background? Would it be possible to upload an image?--Rodolphus (talk) 14:09, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Bumping.--Rodolphus (talk) 08:31, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Bumping.--Rodolphus (talk) 16:48, May 28, 2017 (UTC) *facepalm* On the article, it says a student that asked about Felix Felicis in the HBP film might be Michael Corner. But having just watched the clip of the lesson again. It's Katie Bell that asks about it in the film. Pauldarklord (talk) 22:55, May 6, 2017 (UTC) : The article says it was the HBP video game, not the film. -- Kates39 (talk) 23:04, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Nationality This is now getting a tad silly; assuming somebody to being British is not "anti-Irish", because Hogwarts only admits students from the United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland. So therefore, we should come to the very logical and conservative conclusion that Michael is either British or Irish, and thus was born in either territory. Happy editing RedWizard98 (talk) 17:16, April 1, 2019 (UTC). :Having a nationality does not mean one has to be born in that country. As "Hogwarts just serves Britain and Ireland" students must be of these nations, but there is no statement that they have to be born there. --Ironyak1 (talk) 17:25, April 1, 2019 (UTC)